


[Podfic] Crush it 'till the Petals Fall

by bagofthumbs



Series: [Podfic] The Ava Watson Verse Series [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Soundcloud, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: This is a podfic of "Crush it 'till the Petals Fall", written by KeelieThompson1.  It is the final part of the Ava Watson verse.Author's Summary:In the aftermath of the second roof meeting, Sherlock must work out how he is going to get his family back.





	1. November

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeelieThompson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelieThompson1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crush it 'till the petals fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/835752) by [KeelieThompson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelieThompson1/pseuds/KeelieThompson1). 



  


can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4cns4ktxbyptk5k/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_01.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/24gryw637bepq28/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_01.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/crush-it-till-the-petals-fall-chapter-01)



Length: 28:37

Size: 30.8 MB

Reader's Notes:

And so here we are, on the last part of this amazing story. We left Sherlock, John and Ava in a pretty grim set of circumstances at the end of “Nest Among the Stars”. The author describes this next (and final) segment of the story as: “In the aftermath of the second roof meeting, Sherlock must work out how he is going to get his family back.” 

I have avidly followed this series over the 4+ years it was written. In fact, when I started recording the podfic for the series, this was a WIP. And, at the time, it had not been updated in almost a year. I dearly hoped that it would eventually be finished, and took a leap of faith. I was beyond thrilled that, about a month after I started the podfic for “Nest Among the Stars”, the author finished the series. I’m so, so pleased we get to see how everything turns out in the end. It’s been an amazing story arc. The character development! *fans self* 

Anyway, I have almost half of this recorded already (though it still needs processing/editing), so I should be able to be on a regular posting cadence for it. There are only 20 chapters. 

Come along for the ride. 


	2. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of "Crush it 'till the Petals Fall", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2g0bsekre4czhr1/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_02.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n3eb9oockbj06kn/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_02.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/crush-it-till-the-petals-fall-ch-2?in=bagofthumbs/sets/crush-it-till-the-petals-fall)



Length: 22:13

Size: 23.5 MB


	3. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of "Crush it 'till the Petals Fall", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/w5qvhaj642tt6mz/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_03.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/twivakyo1aqzo3j/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_03.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/crush-it-till-the-petals-fall-ch-03)



Length: 32:45

Size: 35.7 MB

Reader's Notes:

Sorry about the delay on this one. I really don't like how my voice sounds on this chapter, so was having motivation issues on doing the editing work. Anyway, here it is. It is also a bit disjointed - there are 19 different scenes in this 32 minute chapter, so I shorted the musical interval a bit so it wasn't as annoying. Quite the sell job I'm doin', eh?? There are bits that I like (and no, I'm never complaining about the writing; always when I complain, it's about my vocalization of it).


	4. A Happy Occasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of "Crush it 'till the Petals Fall", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0h8oturdfdp20my/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_04.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k00l2jhhvrrh5yn/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_04.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/crush-it-till-the-petals-fall-ch-04)



Length: 46:12

Size: 48.4 MB


	5. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 of "Crush it 'till the Petals Fall", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/52umpef3o6rrl0h/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_05.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cfa26b5266kwi63/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_05.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/crush-it-till-the-petals-fall-ch-05)



Length: 41:14

Size: 45.0 MB

apologies about the voice - it sounds a bit strained/hoarse/thin to me


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 of "Crush it 'till the Petals Fall", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/w1g8qeipr9j8pbp/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_06.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vk3ks9u3duviyfw/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_06.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/crush-it-till-the-petals-fall-ch-06)



Length: 38:22

Size: 41.2 MB


	7. Of Cases and Custody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 of "Crush it 'till the Petals Fall", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5xn1v21ru3kse4o/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_07.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8zuudi5122i7nzc/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_07.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/crush-it-till-the-petals-fall-ch-07)



Length: 39:18

Size: 41.7 MB


	8. People change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 of "Crush it 'till the Petals Fall", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qi6yiaao8a1axgm/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_08.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6ass4l29bij7yk1/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_08.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/crush-it-till-the-petals-fall-ch-08)



Length: 28:07

Size: 30.2 MB


	9. Take a risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 of "Crush it 'till the Petals Fall", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z9c9mari4qy7xex/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_09.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6mfi5umltwtaw34/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_09.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/crush-it-till-the-petals-fall-ch-09)



Length: 25:44

Size: 27.3 MB


	10. Family Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 of "Crush it 'till the Petals Fall", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4dv92olmjvotwr9/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_10.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u4updvzur2kvg5p/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_10.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/crush-it-till-the-petals-fall-ch-10)



Length: 37:00

Size: 41.9 MB


	11. Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 of "Crush it 'till the Petals Fall", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/igb3agpntcg1npf/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_11.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/l3mg34qreyoczjq/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_11.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/crush-it-till-the-petals-fall-chapter-11)



Length: 23:59

Size: 28.3 MB


	12. Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 of "Crush it 'till the Petals Fall", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2yzgju4wakj6gvd/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_12.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nr41vxu9b7bqppx/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_12.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/crush-it-till-the-petals-fall-ch-12)



Length: 40:27

Size: 31.8 MB


	13. Signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 of "Crush it 'till the Petals Fall", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7a7umjd55vtfctl/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_13.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9joomo3n9a151dv/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_13.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/crush-it-till-the-petals-fall-ch-13)



Length: 45:35

Size: 34.1 MB

Reader's Notes:

Sorry this took so long to get out. And apologies to my Beta for pushing her to check it on a certain timeline, and then not following through right away (so she should have had more time to Beta it than I provided). Also, there’s at least one line I don’t like how I said, and there are a handful of relatively minor things my Beta suggested could be better, but I am not currently in good voice and have been unable to patch. So, I’m sending it out into the void anyway, since you’ve waited long enough. And it’s a fascinating chapter. This is a key turning point in the story. It may be a bit confusing to listen to (as opposed to read) due to the nature of how the chapter is presented in the text. There are timeline changes that may be hard to follow. It would behoove you to pay attention to the date/timestamps mentioned. 


	14. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 of "Crush it 'till the Petals Fall", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/981k7cbpsnl0hri/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_14.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/46e1zm3irziesuc/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_14.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/crush-it-till-the-petals-fall-ch-14)



Length: 29:17

Size: 22.2 MB


	15. The Priory School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 of "Crush it 'till the Petals Fall", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pr5z6rjujcv43mh/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_15.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gymrt9vccuhyyt5/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_15.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/crush-it-till-the-petals-fall-ch-15)



Length: 45:24

Size: 33.5 MB

Reader's Notes:

Sorry for the long delay on this chapter, gentle listeners.


	16. Hidden Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 of "Crush it 'till the Petals Fall", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/74f5xttl4sj3zzf/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_16.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/e08it34pc82p8xx/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_16.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/crush-it-till-the-petals-fall-ch-16)



Length: 41:09

Size: 32.1 MB

Reader's Notes:

Many thanks to MrsJohn, karuna and SarahTheCoat for letting me know someone is still out there listening :)


	17. Plots and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 of "Crush it 'till the Petals Fall", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wgdlmbt7xuqmy50/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_17b.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sij61g4uqsepc4a/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_17b.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/crush-it-till-the-petals-fall-ch-17)



Length: 38:50

Size: 30.2 MB

Reader's Notes:

(I kinda love this chapter)

And thanks to kypip, as well, for also still listening :)


	18. Important Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 of "Crush it 'till the Petals Fall", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ryh62hf555ez2ea/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_18.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/77qwzud6ne5ypg2/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_18.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/crush-it-till-the-petals-fall-ch-18)



Length: 23:24

Size: 17.8 MB

Reader's Notes:

Ok, now, after you've listened to this chapter, image what it was like to follow along with this fic as it was written. After this chapter, it was 14 *months* and 9 days before the next update (not that I was stalking it or anything). This is not a complaint. I love this story and I am oh-so-grateful that the author came back to finish it, it's just that it was agony to be left in limbo for that long after the way that chapter ended. You will not have to wait that long. I should have the next chapter up within the next day or so.

And thanks to AlessNox for commenting on the last chapter. I live for feedback. :)


	19. Fourth Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 of "Crush it 'till the Petals Fall", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o191lr8w6f3kx3t/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_19.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/azkyjmfwinworj7/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_19.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/crush-it-till-the-petals-fall-ch-19)



Length: 24:29

Size: 18.7 MB


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 of "Crush it 'till the Petals Fall", written by KeelieThompson1

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1rhv3nizhh676mw/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_20.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8nd0m3kssl1c8a1/crush_it_till_the_petals_fall_ch_20.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/crush-it-till-the-petals-fall-ch-20)



Length: 13:28

Size: 10.6 MB

Reader's Notes:

It's done! It's done! I started recording this series almost 2 years ago (chapter 1 of "Rocks of Salvation" posted on October 9, 2015, chapter 1 of "Nest Among the Stars" posted March 9, 2016, "When His Hour Will Come" posted March 25, 2016, "Tea and Coffee" was done in parallel throughout and "Crush it 'till the Petals Fall" is now complete July 26, 2017). 

I fell in love with this story when it was a WIP, and when I started recording the series, it was still incomplete and it seemed likely that it would never be finished (there was a 14 month gap before the final 2 chapters of "Crush.." were posted. Happily, and luckily for us all, the marvelous KeelieThompson1 DID return to finish it, for which I am exceedingly grateful. It was lovely to have the tale finished.

All told, I recorded about 300,000 words for this series.

Thanks for coming along on the ride with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Much gratitude to KeelieThompson1/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


End file.
